gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kuruni
TomStar81 05:35, 17 Jan 2006 (UTC) About Gundam 00 images Hello. Of all the editors out there, you helped out the most when it comes to character pics. Please continue what you're doing because I'm trying to create a decent profile pagse for each character of Gundam 00. Thanks for your efforts. Wasabi 05:41, 19 October 2008 (UTC) I have G-Generation DS but have barely played it, so thankyou for your contributions. :) I've edited your English in some of your entries for grammar/spelling, but I don't intend to change any of the content itself, please don't take offence. Images Yes, I'm aware of that. But I'm also aware that MAHQ was updating most of their images to custom lineart as the latter has better quality. -- - ValiantHeart (talk) 11:49, 19 May 2009 (UTC) * I've spoken to Chris from MAHQ. The images do not belong to MAHQ so it is not up to him to decide. The images are, however owned by the respective authors. I suggest we either credit MAHQ for the images at the very least. The FAQ you showed states that images should be credited and a link back to MAHQ provided. -- - ValiantHeart (talk) 12:44, 20 May 2009 (UTC) New UC & CE info This blog (http://tomgundamland.blogspot.com/2009/10/updated.html) recently loaded pics/profiles of the recent CE and UC universe. See if this stuff is good for loading into the pages. Wasabi 22:03, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Updating Main Page Please check this out: Forum:To all the community. Regards, Marcos Taracena 22:05, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Star Wars reference on Freedom/Strike Freedom's beam saber usage Dude, It's not that I couldn't help but make a comparison there that's non-Gundam to begin with but it's just that even the Gelgoog's twin beam sword doesn't even come really close to the description as to how Kira Yamato used his beam sabers when he piloted the Freedom in SEED. In case you haven't noticed, the Gelgoog's more like a semi-naginata type but double-bladed weapony that's more like a 'swallow' (a Chrono Cross reference there). They're more curved so to speak than what the Freedom has when its pilot decides to combine its two beam sabers and form what really looks more like Darth Maul's saberstaff. The Gelgoog is practically more deft when it uses its twin beam sword; able to twirl it around with ease like a baton, whereas the Freedom can't even compare to how fast the Gelgoog 'twirls' its twin beam sword in melee combat. Just proving my point here, you see. But I humbly submit to your judgment if the mods rule in your favor. Because if they do, I'd gladly take out that other Star Wars reference that's still in the Freedom article. Thanks for bringing this matter up for discussion though. Respectfully yours, Scifantanime 11:33, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Defense Rod I know this is a bit of long time ago, but can you tell me where you got the information that Defense Rods in 00 can generate plasma fields?Bronx01 15:55, May 7, 2010 (UTC) I wonder where they got that info... If only I could speak/type in Japanese... Anyway, thanks for the link. Bronx01 14:58, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Please Kill BlitzGundam No...seriously. DXDuo2nd 01:19, June 19, 2010 (UTC)